Ninjago Rebooted
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: What I think will happen in 2013 or 2014, I honestly don't know when the hell it will be on. Rated T to be safe. No flames please.
1. lost

I walked through the white snow that I loved. It had just came down a few hours ago so the air was cool and the snow was crisp. I now lived with my dad at the tree ever since we defeated the overlord. I loved the sound of the trees and bird out in the Birchwood forest. It was just perfect.

I opened the metallic door and started to walk down the spiral stairs waiting for my dad to greet me or I would just see him sketching out a blueprint. But all I found out of place was a white note, the bed was made and all of the papers were neatly staked in the corner of the desk.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the small folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and started to read it.

_-Zane_

_We have your father. If you want him back then you will have to go to the android camp and get him back. You will bring no accomplishes or we kill him. If you come with any weapons we will kill him. We are located deep in the woods North of where you are. If you come in less than 24 hours we slit his neck. _

_- General Cryptor_

I reread the note several times before coming to a conclusion. 'I have no choice' I thought. I shoved the note in my pocket and started to walk up the spiral stairs until I reached the outside. I faced north and started to walk, I only have 24 hours.


	2. Uniform

The camp was filled with tents and a large cave where many people were going into. These people were strange though they had half of their face torn off and instead of having a blue mechanical eye, it was red. I laid on a hill just above the camp, the androids where wheeling in spare parts in mine carts into the cave, that's where General Cryptor must be with my father.

Before I just barged in there I needed a well thought out plan, which I didn't have. I looked around the camp when I saw that there were uniforms, I saw a few feet below the hill that they had some extra one's laying on the ground randomly. I took it as a happy coincidence from god.

I slid down the hill without being noticed and ran behind a large cave rock where they couldn't see me. I quickly changed and looked behind me, all clear. I started to walk towards the other robots when I realized that all of there faces were torn off.

Without thinking I ran over to one of the tents and grabbed a knife. I dragged the knife in a design where my face was half off. I took the other end of the knife and stuck it in my pupil making the blue eye look like the top piece of a broken glass. I then started to walk towards the cave, now in disguise.


	3. Back

"Hey you" I froze as a android yelled for me. I slowly turned around and saw a android different from the others yelling at me.

"Yes sir" I said walking over to him.

"Take this batch of part to General Cryptor" he said pointing to a mine cart filled with robot parts. I didn't know where to go but I just followed the other androids. It was really heavy so I had trouble pushing when I looked over and saw another android helping me.

"Hey that's a wicked battle injury" he said pointing to my eye.

"Thanks" I said. "Were taking this to general Cryptor" I said before we entered the cave. There was two passage ways, we were going to the left where no one else was going. He stopped, I looked up and saw General Cryptor. He had a silver and black helmet and a purple and black uniform with a silver strap around him. He started to point people away until we were standing in front of him.

"Drop the pieces there" he said. The android pushed the cart towards the way he pointed while I stood there.

"General Cryptor, I am here for my father" I said lifting the helmet off of my head and throwing it over to the side. He made a wide and creepy smile

"Right, Grab him" he said all of a sudden two of the androids grabbed me by the arm. He walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later came out with my dad in his hands.

"Lets make a deal, nindroid" he said.

"Keep talking" I said.

"I'll let your dad go... Alive. If you give yourself up to me" he said.

"What..." I wasn't going to fight my brothers he would have to kill me first "Fine." He smiled again. Before throwing my dad over to me.

"Zane why would you do this" he asked.

"Take him away" the general aid before an android grabbed him and started to drag him away.

"Wait" he screamed "Let's both watch what I am going to do to your son."


	4. smile

General Cryptor led the two into what looked like a scientific lab. He squeezed Zane's fore arm so hard he could see a trickle of blood go through his fingers. He laid Zane on the table and strapped his wrist and ankles to the table.

"Don't touch him" Dr. J said scrambling in the arm of the androids. The giant robot just smiled and moved the table vertically almost presenting Zane to him. He walked over to a table and grabbed a shot that had a black liquid in it. When Zane saw it he started to try and pull his arms out.

"Are you watching what I am doing to your son" he asked before he jammed the needle into the nindroid making him wince in pain as he pushed the lever down inserting the black toxic into his artificially body. All the people in the room stared at Zane until his head started to twitch to the left before he made a creepy smile.

His head fell forward while his skin turned a deep grey color. The grey spread to his skin and through his neck until his blond hair turned black.

"Zane" Dr. Julian said Zane replied with a light chuckle before snapping his head up and showing that both his eyes even the broken one was shining red. Dr. Julian gasped as Zane pulled out of the straps one by one.

"Take the old man away" he said. Just then the Overborg walked in staring at the General with an evil look.

"What the hell are you doing letting him go? He'll go straight to the damn ninja!" He yelled. The Overborg had a metallic piece over his eyes that went with his black hair. His one eye was red and he had the same uniform as the General and he had a metallic arm, so he seemed slightly human.

"Good, it will lead the ninja's right into our trap" he said. Zane clenched his head and screamed.

"What's wrong with him" the Overborg asked.

"Simple but painful side effects" Zane finally snapped back to it and stood up straight with a derange smile on his face.

"I think i'll like you" the General said petting Zane's now black hair.


	5. Cole

Dr. Julian ran through the forest swiftly trying to get to the ninja's as fast as possible. But because of his age he started to hyperventilate and start to slow down. But his need to get to the ninja's kept him going until he hit Cole's apartment. He ran up to the porch and started to bang on the door. He banged on the door until a tired Cole answered it. His hair was in all different directions and he wore a black tank top.

"Hey Dr. J what are you doing here" he asked before yawning and rubbing the back of his head.

"COLE I got captured and Zane came to help me and got himself trapped and now he's evil." Cole suddenly went wide awake.

"Wait, who kidnapped Zane"

"Robots."

**sorry it was short.**


End file.
